In a corporate enterprise network, any device connected to a network, such as desktop workstations, tablets, phones, etc., may have attributes that change on a regular basis. These attributes may include IP addresses, patch levels, vulnerabilities, installed software, running services, etc. Network administrators and users may want to organize the network assets into groups based at least in part on these rapidly-changing attributes. The present disclosure provides for a way to create groups that change with the changing attributes.